LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT
by Tite Diablesse
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre Anthony et Tiffany, mais dans la vie, rien n'est facile et tout s'obtient au prix de nombreux efforts! CHAP 2 ON LINE REVIEWS SVP!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà !**

**Ben comme promis une histoire sur Tiffany et Anthony. L'histoire se passe avant « La vie est pleine de surprise ». Je fais comme Star Wars, je fais le début après la fin lol !**

**Je devais faire un oneshot mais j'ai changé d'avis et je fais faire une fic. Elle sera pas très longue environ 5 chapitres je pense on verra !**

**Bon, le titre je l'ai piqué à une chanson du groupe anglais BLUE qui est sur leur Best Of (magnifique chanson d'ailleurs lol écoutez là si vous pouvez ! J'adore les BLUE moi !). Je trouve que ce titre reflète bien le rencontre Tiffany-Anthony, c'est un vrai coup de foudre (ça veut dire ça en français pour ceux qui savait pas…En fait ça veut dire tomber amoureux au premier coup d'œil donc avoir le coup de foudre…voilà pour la petite explication…j'arrête de vous emmerdez avec ça !)**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin !**

**TITE DIABLESSE**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 1 - Rencontre _**

_Tomoéda, Japon._

**Tiffany POV**

Bonjour, je suis Tiffany Daïdoji, j'ai 22 ans. J'habite dans la petite ville de Tomoéda, en banlieue de Tokyo.

J'ai de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets mauve, des yeux bleu foncé-mauve, et le teint très pâle.

Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Sakura KINOMOTO.

Ce que j'aime le plus dans la vie, c'est faire des vidéos avec mon caméscope et la mode. D'ailleurs, je viens de créer un magazine de mode : le « Daïdoji's », qui marche fort. Normal, avec un mannequin comme Sakura ! Je peux lui faire porter n'importe quoi, tout lui va !

Le seul problème, c'est ma vie sentimentale : c'est le désert complet ! Les hommes que je rencontre sont soit uniquement intéressé par ma fortune, soit complètement idiot, ou même pas sortable ! Enfin, c'est la vie !

Je suis dans ma chambre, en train de visionner la dernière cassette que j'ai filmé : c'était il y a 2 jours lors d'un pic-nique avec tous mes amis. Sakura était resplendissante. Ca m'a fait du bien de revoir toute notre petite bande. Depuis la fin du lycée, nous nous voyons rarement puisqu'on a pris des routes différentes.

Une domestique entre et me prévient qu'il y a un coup de téléphone pour moi. Je prends le téléphone sans fil qu'elle tient dans ses mains et le porte à mon oreille.

"Allo ?"

"Bonjour ma chérie !"

"Bonjour mère !"

"J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la réception de ce soir !"

"Oh c'est vrai c'est ce soir ! Mère, je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'y aller !"

"Tu dois y aller ! tu es mon héritière, tu te dois d'être présente !"

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais ! Sois prête à 19h ! A ce soir ! Au revoir !"

"Au revoir !"

Je raccroche le téléphone et le pose sur le canapé à côté de moi. Fichu réception ! Ca va être d'un ennui mortel ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Je me lève et me dirige vers mon dressing room pour choisir ce que je vais mettre.

**Normal POV**

Tiffany opta pour une robe arrivant aux genoux, avec des bretelles fines croisées dans le dos, de couleur lavande et des fleurs brodées de fil blanc en bas de la robe.

Elle avait 1h30 pour se préparer avant que sa mère ne vienne la chercher.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour avoir un moment de détente.

1h30 plus tard, Tiffany était prête. Elle avait fait une demi-queue dans ses cheveux et avait laissé deux mèches encadrant son visage. Elle portait des chaussures blanches à lanières croisées sur le pied et attachés à la cheville.

Son téléphone portable sonna.

"Allo ?"

"Salut Tiff ! C'est Sakura !"

"Bonsoir Sakura ! Comment ça va ?"

"Bien. Et toi ?"

"Bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?", demanda Tiffany.

"Je suis seule à la maison ce soir et je me demandai si ça te dirait de se faire une soirée pizza-tv toutes les deux !"

"Ca aurait été avec plaisir Sakura, mais ma mère veut absolument que j'aille à une réception où se retrouve tous les grands patrons et leur enfants ! Je sens que ça va être horriblement ennuyeux !"

"C'est pas grave, tu as certaines obligations, je comprends. Ca va peut-être être sympa ! Tu pourras peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ta vie ! aaah aaaah aaah!", rigola Sakura.

"C'est ça ! Tu rêves ! Enfin je dois te laisser, mère m'appelle ! A plus tard Sakura !"

"plus Tiff ! Bonne soirée ! Bye !"

"Merci ! Bye !"

Tiffany raccrocha, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le hall d'entré. Sa mère l'attendait déjà. Elles se dirigèrent vers la limousine, y montèrent et la voiture démarra, se dirigeant de l'autre côté de la ville dans une banlieue chic.

Elles arrivèrent devant une maison typiquement japonaise. Elles entrèrent dans l'immense salon déjà rempli de monde.

« On entre dans la fausse aux lions ! », pensa Tiffany.

Tiffany suivit sa mère qui passait d'une personne à une autre pour discuter et leur présenter sa fille. Tiffany restait polie mais elle s'ennuyait fermement. Elle aperçut un buffet au fond et une porte donnant sur le jardin. Elle avait faim et avait besoin d'air ! Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers le buffet pour manger un ou deux canapés. Elle se tourna vers la salle et en fit le tour des yeux. Soudain, quelque chose l'attira à droite à l'autre bout de la salle : des yeux, des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu profond, magnifique et indescriptible, qui appartenaient à un jeune homme très mignon, elle devait le reconnaître. Le temps semblait être arrêté pour les deux jeunes gens qui ne pouvaient se lâcher du regard comme hypnotisés par l'autre.

Tiffany se sentait bizarre, son cœur battait anormalement vite et elle avait cette sensation étrange au fond du cœur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça !

Quelqu'un passa devant Tiffany et elle perdit le contact visuel. Elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le vit plus. Elle était déçue. Déçue ? Comment pouvait-elle être déçue, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme ! Elle devenait folle. Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit d'un geste de la main, se tourna vers la porte sur sa gauche et sortit pour prendre l'air.

Elle resta sur le parquet autour de la maison et appuya sa tête contre une des poutres qui soutenait le toit. Elle admira le jardin typiquement japonais qui s'étendait devant elle. Il était éclairé par quelques lanternes ici et là, qui rendait l'endroit très romantique. Elle aperçut un cerisier en fleur, et sourit un peu en pensant à Sakura. Elle commença à partir dans ses pensées, imaginant une robe pour Sakura. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approché d'elle dans son dos.

"C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?" , demanda l'inconnu.

Tiffany se retourna, surprise d'avoir quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçut quelques minutes plutôt. Oui, il était vraiment mignon. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux noir avec des reflets bleu nuits, des yeux bleu foncé époustouflants et un teint assez clair. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment asiatique.

"Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je suis désolé", dit le jeune homme.

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai été surprise c'est tout. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arrivé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées", répondit Tiffany avec un sourire.

"Oh ! Et à quoi pensiez-vous sans indiscrétion?" , demanda l'inconnu.

"A la prochaine robe que je fais dessiner !"

"Ah ! Vous êtes styliste alors ?"

"Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je suis la directrice d'un magazine de mode, et le stylisme est une de mes passions que j'espère concrétiser un jour" , répondit la jeune femme.

"Vous semblez jeune pour être directrice de magasine !"

"C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de directeur et de propriétaire de magazine qui ont 22 ans !"

"Mais vous devez être très compétente si vous êtes à ce poste."

"J'aime ce que je fais et j'essaye de le faire aussi bien que possible, tout simplement. Et vous, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?"

Le jeune homme parût surpris par la question et Tiffany s'en aperçut.

"Pardon, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il na fallait pas?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Non, c'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'on me pose cette question. Je suis à la tête d'une chaîne d'industrie en tout genre."

"Je vois. Je neconnais même pas votre nom ", dit Tiffany.

"Je m'appelle Ant…"

"TIFFANY !"

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir la mère de Tiffany à quelques pas d'eux, semblant furieuse ce que ne comprenait pas sa fille, et coupant court à leur conversation.

"Je t'interdis de parler avec LUI" , dit Suzanne.

**Pourquoi la mère de Tiffany lui interdit de parler avec cet homme? Qui est-il? (bon ça on le sait tous mais bon...)**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1. Pas très long mais bon… J'attends tous vos commentaires ! Allez poster moi une petite review SVP ! C'est vrai qu'on devient accros aux reviews lol !**

**Bon, je posterai le chapitre 2, le plus tôt possible (dès qu'il sera écris…).**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour l'épilogue du « Tournoi de magie », contente que la fin vous plaît !**

**Je devrais publier le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic dans les jours qui viennent, action et romance garantie! J'ai plein d'idées en ce moment et comme je suis en vacances j'essaie d'écrire un max pour vous!**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 2 !**

TITE DIABLESSE 


	2. RENDEZ VOUS

**Salut à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 de « Love at first sight ». Ce chapitre a été long à venir car j'ai privilégié l'écriture de « Cherry » vu que j'ai eu plus de reviews. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient ce 2ème chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin !**

Chapitre 2 – Rendez-vous 

_"TIFFANY !"_

_Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir la mère de Tiffany à quelques pas d'eux, semblant furieuse ce que ne comprenait pas sa fille, et coupant court à leur conversation._

_"Je t'interdis de parler avec LUI ", dit Suzanne._

"Mère ? Mais…", commença Tiffany.

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Sa mère l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Tiffany lança un regard d'incompréhension au jeune homme qui lui avait de la triste dans le sien. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation !

Elles sortirent de la demeure et montèrent dans leur limousine pour rentrer chez elles dans un silence pesant.

Arrivées chez elles, Tiffany se tourna vers sa mère.

"Tu peux m'expliquer?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Je t'interdis de le revoir tu m'entends ", cria sa mère.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?", demanda Tiffany.

"Tu n'as pas à fréquenter mon pire concurrent ! Tu m'as bien compris ?"

"Mère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, comment osez-vous me dire qui je dois voir ou pas ? je suis assez grande pour en juger par moi-même ! Je monte dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit", dit Tiffany.

Elle tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit. Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme dont elle était tombée sous le charme immédiatement. Il s'appelait donc Hiirizigawa. Mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire son prénom ! Elle s'endormit finalement après cette soirée pleine d'émotions.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Tiffany était dans son bureau. Elle préparait l'édition du prochain magasine. Elle releva la tête de ses photos et regarda par la fenêtre. La journée était magnifique : le ciel était sans nuage et le soleil brillait. Un temps pour se détendre mais elle, elle avait trop de travail pour penser à prendre des vacances. Une image s'imposa dans son esprit : le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré 2 semaines plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait pas revue et elle le regrettait beaucoup. Depuis cette soirée, elle était moins souriante, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Même Sakura l'avait remarqué, elle qui était si naïve et ne remarquait jamais rien !

Tiffany repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sakura le lendemain de cette soirée.

_Flash-back_

Tiffany était restée enfermer dans sa chambre toute la matinée. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et une domestique entra.

"Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle Sakura est là", dit la domestique.

"Faites là entrer ", dit Tiffany.

Sakura entra quelques minutes plus tard.

"Bonjour Tiff !"

"Salut Saki !"

"Ben dis donc, tu as pas l'air en forme" , dit Sakura." Tu n'as pas rencontré ton prince charmant hier soir ?"

Tiffany rougit violemment mais elle gardait un regard triste. Sakura resta étonner devant la réaction de son amie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tiffany ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire" , dit Sakura doucement.

"J'ai…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier soir", répondit son amie.

"Alors c'est quoi le problème?" , demanda Sakura ne comprenant pas la situation.

"C'est le fils du pire concurrent de ma mère. Alors elle m'interdit de le voir."

"Je comprends mieux. Que comptes-tu faire?" , demanda Sakura.

"Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement envi de le revoir Saki ! je…je crois que…j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui. C'est dingue !"

"Ma Tiffany amoureuse, c'est GENIAL ", dit Sakura.

"Oui, mais le problème, c'est ma mère", dit Tiffany.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère. Je t'aiderai le moment venu. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut rien me refuser, je lui rappelle trop maman ", dit Sakura.

"Merci Saki ! Tu es une véritable amie ! Mais le problème c'est que je ne connais même pas son prénom, ni son numéro de téléphone, alors comment je vais faire pour le revoir", dit Tiffany.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui va revenir", dit Sakura. "Allez viens, on va faire un tour dehors, il fait trop beau pour rester enfermer !"

Sakura attrapa Tiffany et elles partirent faire un tour.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Sakura avait été bien optimiste. Malheureusement, le mystérieux jeune homme n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle et Tiffany désespérait un peu d'en avoir.

Tiffany soupira et se replongea dans ses photos et ses papiers.

Le téléphone sonna. Tiffany décrocha, sachant que c'était sa secrétaire.

"Oui, Sonia" , dit Tiffany.

"Tiffany, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. Un certain Anthony Hiirizigawa."

"…"

"Tiffany ?"

"…"

"Tiffany ?"

"Oui…oui…Fais-le monter."

"Bien."

Elle raccrocha. Elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. IL était là ! un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Sakura entra alors.

"Salut !"

Sakura regarda son amie. C'était quoi ce sourire ?

"Tu vas bien Tiff ?"

"Très bien. Je suis désolée Sakura, je dois recevoir quelqu'un d'une minute à l'autre ", dit Tiffany.

"Je rêve ou tu me mets dehors ? …Attends…Oh mon dieu ! Il t'a appelé !"

"Non, mieux que ça ! Il monte" , dit Tiffany.

"J'étais sûre qu'il viendrait te voir" , dit Sakura. "Bon ben je te laisse."

"Oui, à plus tard", répondit Tiffany.

Sakura fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Mais elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme qui allait frapper à la porte. Sakura remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans son dos. « Sûrement des fleurs » pensa Sakura.

Elle fit un grand sourire à l'inconnu.

"Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sakura KINOMOTO. Je suis la cousine de Tiffany. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail à faire."

Sue ce, elle s'en alla. Anthony resta surpris par cette rencontre éclair.

"Entrez Mr Hiirizigawa, je vous en prie", dit Tiffany en se levant.

Anthony entra. Il présenta le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans son dos à Tiffany. Tiffany sourit.

"Elles sont magnifiques, merci" , dit Tiffany en rougissant légèrement. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !"

"Merci", répondit Anthony.

"Que me faut l'honneur de votre visite, Mr Hiirizigawa ?", demanda Tiffany.

"Appelez-moi Anthony je vous en prie. Je…je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles. Vous êtes partie très vite l'autre soir, et je voulais vous inviter à dîner ce soir pour qu'on puisse finir la conversation que l'on a commencé l'autre jour et que nous n'avons pu finir. Enfin, je en veux pas vous posez de problèmes. Si vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas, je comprendrais parfaitement !"

"Ce sera avec plaisir", répondit Tiffany avec un sourire. "Dites-moi juste où et à quel heure."

"A 19h30 au « Neptune »?" , demanda Anthony.

"Il n'y a aucuns problèmes."

"Je vous dis à ce soir alors ?"

"Oui à ce soir, Anthony."

Anthony se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et fit un sourire à Tiffany qui se sentit rougir mais qui sourit également. Anthony sortit finalement.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Sakura débarqua dans le bureau de Tiffany qui était sur un petit nuage.

"Il est vraiment charmant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?" , demanda Sakura.

"Il m'a invité au restaurant ce soir" , dit Tiffany.

"C'est super!" , s'exclama Sakura.

"Saki, il faut que tu m'aides, mère ne me laissera jamais aller à ce dîner, si elle sait que j'y vais avec Anthony."

"Anthony, hein ?" --

"Il…Il m'a dit de l'appeler par son prénom", dit Tiffany en rougissant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère. Je passe te prendre chez toi pour lui faire croire que tu vas dîner avec moi", dit Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine.

"Merci Saki ! t'es la meilleure" , dit Tiffany.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer ou si vous avez des suggestions pour l'histoire.**

**Merci à pour vos reviews:**

**Emilie Rosier, **

**Alexiel, **

**Syaosyao, **

**Princesse d'Argent ( à quand la suite des ailors cristales?), **

**marmotte, **

**Aidya, **

**sarifa, **

**vyrses, **

**YongYuanAiNi (j'adore tes fics!), **

**Eliz, **

**alex00783**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 3**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


End file.
